


Thawing out

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: It didn’t happen too often these days, but Danny had to admit that this time he froze.A tiny coda for Episode 8.03 (formerly known as 8.02, the one with the British agent).





	Thawing out

**Author's Note:**

> This one attacked me after watching the episode.  
> There are some spoilers, and not a lot of dialogue.  
> I just wrote this on an impulse, so I didn't even bother to have it proof read. Any mistakes are mine.

It didn’t happen too often these days, but Danny had to admit that this time he froze.

He had been surprised at Harry’s admission, and if it had been a different situation he guessed he would have put in his own two cents. Hell, he was even in a spot where he would have taken down Walcott before he pulled the trigger.

Instead, he froze, until it was too late to do anything.

The sight of a guy with his brains blown off, wearing a dress shirt sent him back to a dark Colombian basement, almost three years ago. Shit, in only four days it would be the fucking anniversary, and he had almost forgotten about it, again.

He managed to tune back into the conversation with Harry and the others, and noticed the looks Steve gave him, but he couldn’t talk about it, not right then.

* * *

His head was still somewhere in a dark basement by the time they headed back to Steve’s. He was distracted, and upset, and nothing in the kitchen would turn up right. And Steve had noticed and was trying to help, only to make everything worse. Danny didn’t want help, and trying to get Steve to back off ended up with him dropping a whole tray of appetizers on the floor.

It was sort of a relief that Harry decided to take his business elsewhere, and even more so that Steve decided to tag along.  The cold beer felt nice, the lightning was nothing like a dark Colombian basement, and there was no blood on the floor.

Danny felt himself breathing easily for the first time in hours.

He felt Steve’s eyes on him, and turned to find him giving him a small smile. “You think he’s keeping the good stuff from us and giving it to his fancier costumers?” He asked, nodding in Kame’s direction.

Danny chuckled, nodding his head. “Probably, especially now that we are competition!” He said with a smile.

They were silent for a few minutes and the Steve asked quietly.  “Have you called home? Were you planning on flying there soon?”

Danny wasn’t surprised that Steve remembered, but at the same time, he was. After all, Danny himself had almost forgotten about it. “I was thinking on calling Ma tomorrow, see if I can visit next week… I hadn’t really thought about it until today, you know?” he muttered in a self-deprecating tone.

Steve lifted his hand to pat Danny’s back gently. “Well, you should definitely go then, see if Clara has found any more of your Nonna’s recipes,” he said with a smile, standing to move back to the truck. “Want another beer?”

Danny nodded with a smile, finally feeling warm again. And it was not just the Hawaiian night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, apparently I'm doomed to dwell on Matt's death and Reyes' death too. And yup, 5.04 was aired on october 17, so it's almost the third anniversary.  
> I was surprised that Danny didn't say anything to stop Walcott from shooting the other guy, and I did notice Steve giving Danny some looks, that may have had nothing to do with this, but in my head they did.  
> I'd love to hear what you think about this little drabble! :D  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
